


New Priorities

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Life Changes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has become the most important thing in Ryo’s life.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	New Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 566: Constant at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

For a long time, work had been the only constant in Ryo’s life. It had given him a purpose, something to focus on, a reason for getting up every morning even when the weather was so cold and miserable it was tempting to stay buried under his big, soft, downy comforter where it was warm and cosy.

Being a cop was important; he was saving lives, protecting the innocent, keeping the peace, and catching the criminals… What higher calling could there be in life? It took all of his time, energy, and attention, and if it also succeeded in distracting him from the fact that he had no social life outside of work, well, so much the better. Keeping busy was preferable to dwelling on the things he’d prefer not to think about.

Besides, after his parents had been brutally murdered, joining the force had been practically all he could think about; nothing else had mattered to him beyond the slim chance that he might someday get justice not only for their deaths but for the damage done to their reputations. They’d been good, honest people and it had stung to hear even friends and family talk about them like they’d been criminals who’d gotten what they’d deserved. He’d been consumed by the need to clear their names.

That still mattered to him, just as his career at the NYPD still did; he remained proud to be a cop, but he was realistic enough now to accept he’d never be able to prove his parents’ innocence in a court of law. He knew the truth about why they’d been killed, and by whom, and that would have to be enough.

There was a new constant in his life now though, one even more important to him than his job, and that was his partner.

For years he’d used his work almost as an excuse to avoid getting involved with anyone, it had seemed simpler to claim he didn’t have time for a social life, catching the bad guys had to take priority, but now…

He didn’t volunteer for overtime as much as he used to, was no longer such a workaholic. He was learning to relax, take time off, enjoy himself, because now he had an incentive: Dee.

Even though they both lived and worked together Ryo rarely tired of Dee’s company. They were opposites in a lot of ways but if anything that just seemed to make them a better fit for each other, and when they worked different shifts Ryo was always eager to get home to the man he loved, not even thinking of staying late at the precinct to do a bit of extra work.

Dee was there beside him every morning when Ryo woke, always had his back on the job, was a shoulder to lean on and strong arms to hold him after a rough day, and Ryo could no longer imagine his life without his partner in it.

Constant as his own heartbeat.

The End


End file.
